The Worlds Traveler
by ILoveCleaning
Summary: Why one OC when you can have six beautiful and strong OCs? It's the story about the adventure of six people who found out that they can travel through worlds! It's a crossover of many anime!


**Hello people! I love myself some mary sue and marty stu so I decided to make it myself ;)  
**

**It's not like they're without flaw or something, but when your original characters are stronger than the rest of the world, they are Mary Sue and Marty Stu, right?**

**Anyway oh anyway! Here's their bio before I jump into their real story on the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**This story is about six people who found out that there are a lot of world in the universe. They decided that they'd dedicate themselves to travel world to world, exploring and finding new things about worlds! Before that, here's the introduction :**

**Kyoraku Kanon**

Name : Kyoraku Kanon

Gender : Female

Age : around 200 years

Siblings : Kyoraku Isamu, Kyoraku Shunsui, Kyoraku Kaito

Hobbies : Cooking, sewing, gardening, spending times with loved ones, shopping, playing with children and animals.

Power type : Nature and Pollution Manipulation, Supernatural Beauty.

Favorite Food : Chocolate, cheese cake, anything with salmon.

Favorite person : Kyoraku Shunsui.

Hates : Her loved one's enemies.

Shikai : Shinku Yugure ( Crimson Dusk)

Bankai : Kagayaku Yugure ( Sparkling Dusk)

Unique Abilities : Kanon rarely ever fought but Ikkyu cited that she was 'strong enough to defend herself before others come'. Kanon is very adept at making poisons and antidote. When releasing her shikai she could control nature as a whole. When attacking, she could create, shape, mutate any plants and animals to her convenience. She could also control natural phenomena (weathers and geology) to her convenience. Her bankai made her able to create a whole new ecosystem with just an incantation, but on the other hand also gained the ability of toxic manipulation. She could manipulate toxic elements and controlled them at will. She had stated that she didn't like her bankai power, for it harmed the nature.

About Kanon : Kyoraku Kanon is the last child and only daughter of the Kyoraku family and also a twin to Kyoraku Kaito. She has a wavy long chocolate hair with a brown eyes and full the age gap between Shunsui and the twins were pretty far, they remained very close as Kanon adored his brother very much. As a noble, they spent a lot of their childhood with their several years older companions, Aoi, Ikkyu, and Byakuya. Depicted as the ultimate beauty of the world as she possessed both the beautiful face and the curvaceous body, Kanon had had a lot of suitors and lovers, but she wasn't interested in settling just yet. Her beauty was so legendary that even the cold-hearted Aizen Sousuke fell in love with her and Ikkyu said that it was impossible for a man to resist her charm. Ikkyu and Aoi asked the twin to come with them just about the time when they finished their study at Shino Academy (finishing it in only a year). At that time Kanon was already offered third seat at the fifth division. Kanon was also the only person from the world of shinigami that doesn't appear as alarmed when Ryou suddenly attacked them when they accidentally met at the world of shinobi. She also immediately trusted Ryou and Naoki during their first time travelling together and was the one who has the idea in the first place for them to travel together. Kanon was naturally a very cheerful person. She smiles a lot and her beauty only served to make people to be drawn to her. She loves people closest to her dearly and this makes her irritated at times when they didn't reciprocate it. She was ready to go length for people she loves the most, and was devastated when she lost someone she loved dearly to the point of denial and completely straying from her own identity. Even though she was normally compassionate and loving, there are times when her loved ones are hurt she would show a very cruel bordering on sadistic tendency toward the culprit. Ryou said that they didn't know the real measure of Kanon's ability, since her power seems endless when she was in that state. Aside from that, Kanon is an incredibly good chef and an even better lover, although she was almost always thought as innocent. Kaito told her that she would make the perfect wife but Kanon said that she was already married to the four of them (Ikkyu, Aoi, Kaito, and Naoki).

_Kanon as a child._

Kanon has a happy childhood considering that she lives under the safe roof of a noble family in Seireitei. She often openly said that she wanted female friend her age but it appeared that it doesn't matter because she managed to made a lot of friends in Shino Academy (where she became the best of friends with Kuna Mashiro and Matsumoto Rangiku).

* * *

**Kyoraku Kaito**

Name : Kyoraku Kaito

Gender : Male

Age : Around 200 years

Siblings : Kyoraku Isamu, Kyoraku Shunsui, Kyoraku Kanon

Hobbies : Pick women up, people watching, fishing, watching TV, drinking.

Favorite food : Steak, udon, ice cream, alcoholic beverages.

Favorite Person : Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni.

Hates : Hot weather, humid weather, cold weather, rains, Kanon's lovers, blackout.

Power type : Control, Transformation, Supernatural Beauty.

Shikai name : Sogyomaru (Light of the dawn)

Bankai : Yainichi (Blood in the dead of night)

Prominent Abilities : Kaito and Kanon genetically had the ability to summon their loyal animals to appear at any place at any times for their convenience as they can summon multiple of them at the same time. (Even though this trait is not possessed by both Shunsui and Isamu) He was extremely adept at sword fighting, managing to win against the third seat of the eight division with a sword in his left hand, which is not his dominant hand, easily three months afer he entered the academy. His hand to hand combat skill was also extraordinary, as he managed to tie with Yoruichi even though he was merely finishing his study at Shino academy back then. When his shikai is activated, his senses are heightened and he became able to control and move things around him freely (including inner part of his enemies) to a certain radius. His bankai ability made him a master of mind. He was able to do telepathy, control people's mind and/or body, read people's mind and he could also transform all / part of his body into animals or elements, enabling him to do things even enhanced human couldn't do. Just like the rest of his fellow traveller, Kaito also mastered basic seven element of the world ( fire, air, water, lightning, earth) and all of its branches.

About Kaito : Kyoraku Kaito is the third child and the last son of the Kyoraku family and also a twin to Kyoraku Kanon. He had blonde hair with brown eyes with a sculpted body. Kaito was an outgoing person, if not as outgoing as Kanon. He was very confident of himself and was very aware with his good looks. Just like Kanon, Kaito had a lot of lovers but didn't want to settle with anyone of them. While at times Kanon stayed monogamous for a time, Kaito's relationship with women were ever only strictly for pleasure. Kaito had already accepted the third seat position in the seventh division when Ikkyu and Aoi asked him to travel around the world. Kaito initially didn't like Ryou because Kanon and Ryou had a short fling together but as the time goes, he grew to like Ryou and often became partner in crimes instead. While outgoing and very likable, Kaito was much more careful than Kanon when it comes to new people. He's not quick to trust, but always polite and full of manner toward strangers. Kaito cared a lot for his twin who in his opinion couldn't protect herself and shared a deep respect for Ikkyu and Aoi. Kaito didn't like both his older brothers and hated that Kanon liked Shunsui so much. He didn't like Isamu because he was very strict and traditional and always forced him to do things he didn't like (training and studying). He didn't like Shunsui because his brother was a shameless pervert who can't get serious, saying that even Shunsui's shikai was all games. He enjoyed a good sparring with his fellow traveller and as of lately often try to extend the power of his abilities.

_Kaito as a child._

Kaito spent most of his childhood with his older fellow noble, Byakuya, Aoi, and Ikkyu. He was also Yamamoto's favorite kid and the old man treated him like his own grandson, giving him advice, personally teaching him things, and took him to vacations. Kaito loved Yamamoto greatly even more than his own brothers and when he left, Yamamoto gave him a necklace with a charmed metal plate on it that he always used. When he was a child, while he could easily overpower Byakuya, he was very aware of the vast difference between him and Aoi and Ikkyu and often felt left out. However as the time goes, he understood that those two are in a completely different level on everyone else in the world and came to accept the truth.

* * *

**Shihouin Ikkyu**

Name : Shihouin Ikkyu

Gender : Male

Age : around 210 years

Siblings : None

Hobbies : Meditation, training, playing strategical games, reading

Power Type : Complete Arsenal

Favorite Food : Tuna belly sashimi, Beef Katsudon

Favorite Person : Kuchiki Aoi

Hates : Disobedience

Shikai name : Jigokuto ( Hell's door)

Bankai name : Kyuzo Jigoku (Hell's rush)

Prominent Abilities : Ikkyu's power was often deemed limitless for nobody ever saw him fight to his deepest potential. However, Ikkyu had once cited that he was actually weaker than Aoi even though a fight between them never happened for it would cause a great destruction. Unlike Kanon and Kaito who has a friendly relationship with their zanpakuto, Ikkyu's zanpakuto is greatly scared of him and was very obedient. When Ikkyu released his shikai, his sword became invisible and its length were unknown to anyone but himself. He could also spawn hell's fire and heaven's ice, which can instantly destroy everything on its way and can't be blocked with anything except his own will. His bankai allowed him to have universal irreversibility abilities, which made his action was unable to be manipulated, blocked or reversed. During this time, his will, voice and action was the law of the world and everyone affected by it will be forced to follow. However, Jigokuto once stated that Ikkyu's power were much more than his shikai and bankai, especially after he met Naoki who can give him access to worlds.

About Ikkyu : Ikkyu was the main decision maker of the group. He was always stubborn with his idea, mostly because he knew he's always right, and he is. Ikkyu hated it when his decision was questioned, or when pepole talked back to him. He usually has a long silver hair, but there are times when he cut it short. Born into the Shihouin family, he was born different than all the other with the pale white skin and silver hair. His red eyes were his most distinctive feature. Ikkyu usually brought himself confidently, and even though he didn't disapprove violence as a mean to get the job done, he prefers diplomacy when he usually acts polite but made sure that his demands are fulfilled. He was very concerned with manner and etiquette, scolding people for not eating according to the tablle manner or talking too loudly. He was also very aware of hierarcy, as he didn't mind kneeling in front of Yamamoto or the Shihouin elders and expected people below him to do the same toward him . He even fired a servant who didn't bow when he passed through. However after spending some times with his fellow traveller, this tendency seems to diminish a little bit but people who are not aware of others still pissed him off. When he decided that a life of a captain was not a life for him, he was actually amidst challenging Yoruichi's place as the second division captain and head of onmitsukido. However, he decided that he 'liked Yoruichi too much' to surpass her in Bankai test and decided to flee Soul Society instead along with Aoi, Kaito and Kanon. Ikkyu and Aoi both endured beration from Yamamoto for hours but in the end the man allowed it, because protecting Soul Society has to come from heart. Ikkyu said that he'll protect Soul Society when an attack that really matters happen as he's not interested on making it his daily job.

_Ikkyu as a child_

Ikkyu and Aoi were always hard at studying and training during their childhood. Ikkyu is driven to best Aoi (which he still fails even until now) but it didn't make him hate the person. Aoi was his first, real friend and thanks to him, Ikkyu didn't grow up to be an arrogant lone wolf he would be had he been stronger than everyone else.

* * *

**Kuchiki Aoi**

Name : Kuchiki Aoi

Gender : Male

Age : around 210 years

Siblings : None

Hobbies : Reading, meditation, training, gardening.

Power type : Complete Arsenal

Favorite food : Beef Katsudon, grilled mutton

Favorite Person : Shihouin Ikkyu

Hates : Alcohol

Shikai name : Shijima (Silence)

Bankai name : Kaze no Shijima (Wind of Silence)

Prominent Abilities : Ikkyu said that Aoi is definitely the strongest person on earth. Kaito hardly could match his normal speed in his bankai state when all his senses are greatly enhanced. Aoi had the ability to see a near future, a knack for clairvoyance, and teleportation ability. When releasing his shikai ability, Aoi was able to make all/part his body through, making people unable to touch him. He can also summon space related materials, such as asteroid, meteor, black holes, and stuffs. His bankai allowed him to completely gain power over time, which means he could erase times to his liking, stretch or shortened it. When Ikkyu met Shijima, she told him that Aoi's bankai were much more than that, but he wouldn't do it anyway because it's too dangerous for living being.

About Aoi : Aoi was an orphan the second he was born into the world. His father, Kuchiki Kazuya, died 3 months before he was born during a mission and his mother died birthing him. He was taken by his grandfather and were raised with Byakuya in his first years of life. Aoi by nature was a very quiet man who didn't talk unless necessary. He was also sensitive enough even at such a young age that before meeting Ikkyu, he often tone down his real power just so Byakuya won't be left behind. He thought Byakuya as his own brother and came back all the way to Soul Society just to attend Byakuya's wedding with Hisana. Many people , including the hierarcy aware Ikkyu, frowned upon this decision. However, when Ikkyu voiced this thought Aoi told him that it's Byakuya's life and if Ikkyu respected Aoi, he shouldn't talk about Byakuya that way in front of him. Mature and affectionate, he served as Ikkyu's reminder to not make rash decision that would harm people. Aoi trusted Ikkyu very much to let him be the leader of the follower despite him being the strongest. When he accepted Ikkyu's invitation to get out and see the world instead of being cooped up in Soul Society, he was currently offered by Yamamoto to be a co-lieutenant with Sasakibe and also already recommended by nine captains to take the bankai test to be the new captain of the sixth division, replacing his grandfather. He and Ikkyu were going to be the youngest captain ever if they did go through with that (they were even younger than Hitsugaya at the time) but he decided to go with Ikkyu. His decision was questioned by everybody including his grandfather but Aoi said that Byakuya deserved a captain seat more than him. Aoi secretly felt less of a Kuchiki than Byakuya who had both his parents alive and thus refusing to stay put. He also shared a special bond with Kanon and thought of her as his own younger sister and he was the one who has the idea of inviting the twin with them. Ikkyu immediately agreed with him, for he thought that the twin was different as well. After berating both Ikkyu and Aoi for hours, Yamamoto proceeded to make them promise to receive a captain job when Soul Society really needed one and there's no one else capable enough of the position. While Ikkyu gave it a long, hard thought, Aoi immediately said yes. Ikkyu looked surprised but he then said yes as well. With it, Yamamoto let them go.

_Aoi as a child_

Aoi is very quiet most of the time . He had raw talents and were already good enough without training, but ever since knowing Ikkyu they've been training really hard together. His grandfather once said that despite his calm and composed nature, he couldn't help being competitive to Ikkyu who's constantly on his tail. Everybody always t hought of them as equal for they never fought until the true depth of their fight and the one who was aware on who's stronger than who were only the both of them at that time.

* * *

**Uchiha Ryou**

Name : Uchiha Ryou

Age : 17 years old

Siblings : None

Hobbies : Gambling, drinking, watching TV

Power Type : Sharingan, Absolute Luck

Favorite Food : Juice, yakiniku

Favorite Person : Sarutobi Hiruzen

Hates : Dumb people

Shikai name : Chi (Blood)

Bankai name : Kona Chi (Blood fairy)

Prominent abilities : Ryou had completely evolved his mangekyou sharingan by the time he was 6. This ability made him able to master genjutsu at such a young age. His most prominent feature was his insane luck, as in his shikai, he could make three wishes granted as long as he got the wheel of fortune right or he'll be doomed to some kind of disaster. With just one in forteen chance, he always got the one chance. Even though incredibly well versed at all the other ability, Ryou preferred a good , clean fight with no jutsu on it. His bankai, which control his move according to the action coming from the action generator, enables him to do stuff he normal couldn't that at times were as great as what Aoi and Ikkyu were capable of, such as summoning meteor, or negating people's ability. Chi, who hated him, said that she hated him because he was so lucky and while the worse options are logically much more possible, Ryou never got the bad outcome.

About Ryou : Ryou originally belonged to the Kogano family, the famous missing nin family, because his father was a Kogano. However, when he was born in the world, he was born with sharingan both in his eyes and the Uchiha immediately claimed him as one of them. He inherited his father red hair and blue-green eyes but nonetheless he was still hailed and praised as the next Uchiha heir for his overwhelming abilities. Because of his privileged childhood where he can get everything he wants, he became disrepectful toward authority and rules as a whole. When he met Naoki for the first time in the academy, in which they both passed in a mere six months, he didn't think that the guy was actually could evenly match him. It irked Ryou that Naoki always came close to him which makes the whole clan cheered for his progress. However, Naoki somehow always matched him no matter how hard he tried trying to beat him. When in the third great war, Hiruzen allowed them to fight alongside with the adults. Ryou were hailed for his huge contribution of killing enemies while Naoki was hailed for his strategical genius. However, soon, Ryou's focus has to change because he was tasked to kill all the Uchiha family by Konoha and was tasked to plot a coup d etat against Konoha by the Uchiha. He mulled over this for a long time but in the end, he decided he couldn't pick both. He knew this task would be handed to the next prodigy in his clan, Itachi, and therefore apologize in advance to him before leaving Konoha. Despite being sarcastic toward most people, he actually has a really good relationship with both his cousin, Itachi and Sasuke who both idolized him as well. When he fled the village, there was some kind of plan to kill him from both sides, but the plan were stopped by Hiruzen and the Uchiha decided that their plan has come to light anyway, so there was no need to do anything about it. Naoki followed him when he left the village, citing that it was much more interesting following him until one day, Naoki managed to summon a portal in which they accidentally met Ikkyu and the others for the first time. Ryou, who never found girls interesting immediately found Kanon interesting, and soon have a quick fling with her. Kaito hated him for that but in the end they became good friends and partner in crime due to the so many similarities they bore. When coming to a new world, the group usually gained a lot of money through Ryou from gambling and so he was he moneymaker of the group.

_ Ryou as a child_

Ryou liked Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke the best from all his family. His father, Kogano Honda, has joined his own family in his missing nin family now that Ryou was taken by Uchiha and his mother died during the war. She gave him her eyes which made his eyes eternal mangekyou sharingan. The death of his mother hit him severely as even he avoided his only friend, Naoki, and became distant toward everyone else. Naoki succeed on reaching out to him though.

* * *

**Hyuuga Naoki**

Name : Hyuuga Naoki

Age : 17 years old

Siblings : None

Hobbies : Inventing things, working with his laptop, playing strategical games, playing with his pet.

Power type : Byakugan, Materialization, Mimicry

Favorite food : Ice cream, cheese cake, pudding

Favorite person : Urahara Kisuke

Hates : Nothing.

Shikai name : Kinharetsu (Explosion of gold)

Bankai name : Osho Kinharetsu ( King of explosion of gold)

Prominent abilities : Naoki was constantly on par with Ryou in term of abilities. While he mastered all four basic technique of a shinobi ( taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, and bloodline ability) , Naoki's most prominent feature was his overwhelming interest in technology and invention. Two months after leaving Konoha, Naoki was the one who managed to create a portal to go through worlds. There were also copious amounts of his invention later. Naoki's shikai allowed him to materialize any thing he wanted while his bankai let him copy people's shikai and bankai ability and store it as long as that person's weaker than him.

About Naoki : Naoki has the same background with Ryou. Born into the main branch of the Hyuuga family, he inherited most of his mother's traits which made him different from the rest of the clan. He has light brown hair with blue eyes, even though his eyes turned white when he used Byakugan. Naoki was an individual that smiles most of the time and never got angry. His reaction toward everything was neutral at worst, for he said that everybody's anger had spoke for him enough. His lack of anger made Kanon worried about him, for he might burst and turned evil one day. However Aoi said that it was not possible for Naoki was kind and when faced with a great danger, it only served to excite him more, even though when he met Ikkyu and Aoi he instantly knew that he was no match for them and instantly halted the fight. Naoki liked cats very much and Kanon gifted him a summoned cat on his birthday named Waka. Waka is generally a lazy cat who's very low maintenance but Naoki loved him dearly. Naoki spent most of his days dabbling with his laptop or building something instead of training because training didn't excite him as much. Now that Ryou had Kaito as a sparring partner, Naoki was even freer to do stuff more than before. Kanon had expressed her adoration toward Naoki for he often made invention that helped her a lot. Naoki also sometimes spent his times playing strategical games with Ikkyu in which he sometimes win against. Ikkyu had once cited him as a strategical genius who could one day surpassed him. Naoki had laughed it off, knowing just how far the difference between his power and Ikkyu's. When Naoki met Kisuke, they immediately hit it off with each other and Naoki eventually find the elixir that basically altered his and Ryou's body into those of a soul, which granted him a longer life and with the help of his technology the traveller could automatically shifted their body into a human body at will without a gigai. Even though he's not as sadistic as Ryou, Naoki didn't frown upon killing people who he thought deserved death. During a pressing fight, Naoki's smile often vanished from his face changed with a serious face. Ikkyu noted that during this time was the time that Naoki fought seriously and all his move was strategized.

_Naoki as a child_

Naoki was very intrigued with Ryou during his childhood and always watched him and his growth. The Hyuuga had high standard and he was already hailed as the next heir for the Hyuuga clan but Naoki had openly said that he's not interested in politics.

* * *

**Hehehe that's it for the bio! Tell me what you think about my OC! I love me some handsome, cool strong man. I actually have googled pictures for them and found suitable ones, but well, I can't post it here and it would violate some copyrights or something right?**

**Aanyway, PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
